Amour Familial
by FMABEnvy
Summary: OS! Envy veut remercier Lust avec un gâteau.


Amour familial :

**Alors j'avais l'idée de cet OS depuis longtemps, juste un petit délire que je me suis décidée à poster... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Point de vue d'Envy : 

Je voulais savoir. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour remercier une personne ?

Si j'avais demandé à ma famille, j'aurais eu une réponse complètement inappropriée.

Bon, ben du coup, je suis allé dehors, et j'ai du demander à quelqu'un d'autre. Par contre, je ne savais pas qui… donc j'ai demandé à la crevette.

Je suis passé par la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôtel et heureusement pour moi, son ennuyeux petit frère n'y était pas.

« Dis, crevette ?

-C'EST QUI LA CREVETTE SI PETITE QU'ON A BESOIN D'UNE LOUPE POUR LA VOIR ? MICROBE ! »

Bon, autant dire que ça ne m'a pas plus avancé… j'ai donc décidé de le ligoter d'abord, et de lui poser la question ensuite.

Mais en fait, j'ai serré la corde si fort qu'il s'en est évanoui, le minus… j'ai donc calmement attendu. Qu'il se réveille.

Dieu qu'il est calme et mignon quand il dort ! C'est pas possible que ce soit la même personne !

J'ai attendu quelques heures, et bizarrement, personne n'est venu nous déranger. Quand l'avorton s'est réveillé, il s'est d'abord exclamé :

« Envy ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?! »

Ah ! Il me fait ch*er, avec ses questions à la c*n !

J'ai du, aussi calmement que je pouvais, lui expliquer la situation.

Je connais Lust depuis ma naissance. C'est logique, vu que c'est ma grande sœur… mais elle s'est bien occupée de moi dès que je suis né, et c'est la seule à avoir été gentille avec moi, malgré mon apparence… et donc du coup, je voudrais la remercier, d'une certaine façon… même si je n'y arriverais sûrement pas, je veux quand même essayer. C'est ce que je lui ai dit, à quelques détails près. Il ne connaît pas encore ma vraie forme, et je ne veux pas qu'il ait à la connaître.

Le chibi m'a regardé bizarrement d'abord. Ensuite, il s'est repris, et il m'a dit que je devais lui faire un petit cadeau. Mais il m'a dit qu'il s'y connaissait pas trop en filles, parce que sa copine ne veut que des bidules pour auto-mails, et qu'il était pas sûr que Lust apprécierait si je lui offrais un clou…

Mais il m'a dit qu'il demanderait à une de ses connaissances.

* * *

Point de vue d'Ed :

J'ai été très surpris quand j'ai entendu Envy me parler de ça. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'aider. Mais c'était plutôt bizarre, je ne connaissais pas encore cette face cachée de son caractère… et comme je trouve que c'est mignon, un petit frère qui veut faire un cadeau à sa grande sœur, j'ai décidé de l'aider.

Mais vous vous direz sûrement : « Mais c'est ton ennemi ! T'es c*n ou quoi ? ». Je sais, je suis un imbécile. Mais récemment, j'ai appris à connaître Envy un peu mieux. Tous les jours, après l'incident de laboratoire n°5, il est venu s'excuser auprès de moi, à l'hôpital. D'abord, il était sous la forme de quelqu'un d'autre, et quand tout le monde est sorti, il s'est retransformé pour présenter ses excuses. Avec du chocolat.

J'adore le chocolat. Et j'ai découvert que c'était un point commun entre lui et moi. On s'est donc entendu plutôt vite, même si j'était suspicieux au début. Puis j'ai appris à mieux le connaître. On est de bons amis, maintenant, lui et moi.

Il m'a dit qu'il jouerait la comédie devant les autres, qu'il ferait semblant de me détester. Même si je ne sais pas si je pourrais, j'essayerais de faire de même.

Bon, revenons au sujet principal.

J'ai décidé de demander leurs avis au stupide colonel et à sa troupe.

Le colonel m'a dit : « Une mini-jupe ! ». Non.

Havoc m'a dit : « Des cigarettes ! Hein, quoi ? C'est une fille ?! Tu me la présenteras ? Dis ! Dis ! ». Non.

Fuery m'a dit qu'il n'en savait rien.

Falman m'a dit : « Une encyclopédie. ». Non.

Hawkeye m'a dit : « Quelque chose qui lui fera plaisir, selon son caractère. Attends, tu as bien dit Lust ?! J'ai l'impression de la connaître… ». J'ai dû passer une demi-heure à la convaincre qu'elle devait se tromper. Mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. A noter.

Breda m'a dit : « Quelque chose de bon à manger… pour une fille, un truc simple, genre des chocolats ou d'autres trucs sucrés, mais faits maison. » Hum… bonne idée. A noter.

* * *

Point de vue d'Envy :

Après une heure, la crevette est rentrée. Il m'a tout expliqué. Humm…

Je pense que le coup du petit truc sucré fait maison est une bonne idée… On s'est donc décidé à faire un gâteau, et l'avorton s'est proposé pour m'aider. Mais pas n'importe quel gâteau. Un gâteau venant de l'est. Quand je dis l'est, c'est les pays du genre Xing, etc...

Le chibi m'a dit qu'il avait vu une recette de gâteau aux châtaignes dans un des livres qu'il a lu (même si je ne veux pas savoir comment il est tombé dessus...). C'était donc décidé !

* * *

Les deux s'étaient donc appropriés la cuisine de l'armée, grâce au statut d'Ed, et étaient donc tous seuls dans la vaste pièce. Il avait donné pour ordre de n'entrer sous AUCUN prétexte.

« Donc… œufs, c'est bon… sucre, ok… matcha, oui… beurre fondu, c'est fait… châtaignes… hein ? Kuri ? C'est quoi, ça ? Ah, c'est les châtaignes… bizarre… au sirop ?! Ok… et la farine, c'est bon aussi. Bon, on est prêts, Envy !

-On n'a pas besoin d'être aussi précis, si ?

-Bien sûr que si ! La cuisine, c'est comme la science !

-D'accord… »

Après ça, ils avaient suivi les instruction à la lettre (Ed a beaucoup insisté) et leur gâteau était enfin au four.

« Ouf ! Enfin fini ! » s'écria Envy en s'étirant comme un félin.

« Ouaip ! Reste plus qu'à attendre 25 minutes pour la cuisson…

-Ah ! Mais c'est long, ça, 25 minutes !

-Je sais… on a cas à s'occuper, alors ! »

Donc pendant la petite demi-heure, la crevette et l'homonculus s'occupèrent à parler de leur famille.

Ils furent étonnés de voir à quel point le temps avait passé lorsqu'il entendirent le minuteur sonner.

Envy sortit le gâteau et le démoula sur une grille, comme demandé dans le livre.

Après qu'il soit refroidi, Ed coupa deux tranches du gâteau pour qu'ils voient leur résultat.

* * *

Point de vue d'Envy :

Le gâteau était super bon. Je suis tellement content de l'avoir réussi !

Après qu'on ait fini de le cuire, Ed et moi, on s'est quittés juste après qu'il m'ait souhaité bonne chance.

Et donc je suis allé droit dans les souterrains pour le donner à Lust, qui était avec Gluttony. Quand je lui ai montré, elle a eu l'air très contente. Elle m'a fait un câlin et m'a remercié pour mon attention.

On s'est retourné vers le gâteau qui avait disparu. Devinez qui a mangé le fruit de nos efforts, à la crevette et moi ! Hein ? Allez ! Bine évidemment, c'est Gluttony, qui d'autre ?

Après ça, quand Lust ne me regardait pas, j'ai tué Gluttony une bonne vingtaine de fois, juste pour expulser mon stress.

* * *

**Alors, ça vous a plu ? Reviewez !**

**C'est un gâteau aux Kuri japonais que j'ai présenté dans cette OS. Ed et Envy vont vous donner la recette tout de suite !**

**Ed : Alors… pour commencer, les ingrédients :**

**-3 œufs **

**-120 grammes de sucre en poudre **

**-15 grammes de matcha (poudre de thé vert) **

**-150 grammes de beurre doux fondu tiède **

**-150 grammes de kuri (châtaignes japonaises) au sirop (poids égoutté) coupées grossièrement + 3 cuillères à soupe de sirop **

**-180 grammes de farine autolevante.**

**Envy : Et pour les étapes !**

**Préparation : 25 minutes (en moyenne) Cuisson : 25 minutes**

**A l'avance**** : Préchauffer le four à 180°C /thermostat 4. Beurrer et tapisser un moule à brownie carré de 20 cm ou autre moule peu profond.**

**1) Battre les œufs et le sucre à l'aide d'un batteur électrique jusqu'à obtention d'un mélange très pâle, épais et crémeux, soit environ 5 minutes.**

**2) Ajouter le matcha et battre pour bien l'incorporer. A l'aide d'une cuillère de bois, ajouter le beurre fondu et le sirop des châtaignes.**

**3) Ajouter la farine et les châtaignes. Verser dans le moule. Enfourner 25 minutes, jusqu'à ce que le gâteau soit bien ferme.**

**4) Démouler sur une grille et laisser refroidir. Ensuite, découper le gâteau en 16 parts et servir.**

**Moi : Voilà ! Merci Envy ! Merci Ed !**


End file.
